Twin Shadows
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Sometimes the past just won't vanish. Centred around the team and their emotions in two specific tragedies. Also includes DL.
1. My Tale

A/N: After hiding for a while due to the Carmine interview, my plot bunnies are hungry again. This came to me one night in my room, and as of right now I have a good idea where I want it to go. However, that annoying bug called RL can and will get in the way, so please bear with me. This story will be similar to 'Broken Frame' in terms of storyline, but I'm going to try and avoid repetitiveness. I am not killing off any main characters (ie Lindsay, Danny etc.) although I do have a death planned. But emotional angst is always good to have :) maybe a little physical as well. Anyways...I give you 'Twin Shadows'. Enjoy!

* * *

We are not born evil, nor are we born good. It is what we do in life that determines our conscience. Some people have honest and kind hearts; others find pleasure in betraying their friends. In the end, though, good always triumphs over evil.

My tale is one of courage, sorrow, and memories. It speaks of a determined group of New Yorkers who put their lives on the line every day, not knowing whether they'll see the sun rise for another morning. Of a cold-blooded murderer on a path of destruction and death, hell-bent on seeking revenge. Of a simple young man touched by tragedy far too early but wants nothing more than to find his true place in humanity. Of two people who finally succumb to the drunkenness of love, and the challenges that test their spirits. And finally, of a world still reeling from a terrible disaster where the ashes of the fallen remain until the dusts of time wisp them away to some far-off place.

They say that the brave are not always found on a battlefield. So sit back, feel the crimson fire warm your veins, and listen carefully to my words.


	2. Discovery

A/N: Just a notice for everyone...I plan to have a small scene at Ground Zero in the next few chapters. I know this is a touchy subject, so I am keeping it light. Mac is going to have some angst due to this. If I upset anyone, I sincerly apologize. I don't mean to have that happen, but it's an important set-up for my story. The chapters will explain, but it's all part of the revenge I spoke of earlier.

* * *

"Another body, another day." 

Danny lifted the police tape and allowed Mac to duck under. It was a calm summer morning, with a hint of a light breeze on the horizon. They were situated near the Hudson River, not far from Ground Zero, where someone had reported a mangled body floating in the water.

Though he had physically moved on from the death of his wife, Mac's mind would occasionally stray back to that fateful morning. He silently chided himself and pushed the sorrowful thoughts from his head, focusing on the female body that lay before him and Danny. The latter bent down and examined the remains.

"She's taped around the wrists and mouth," his nostrils flared angrily. "Makes me think she was thrown in here, powerless against her attacker."

"We can only hope she was dead when she hit the water."

Danny continued with his analysis. "Bruises on the arms and neck. Some fingers on her left hand are broken, an' I've got two smashed kneecaps an' a black eye."

Mac's voice hardened slightly. "She was tortured, most likely raped, and thrown into the river. Unfortunately, any evidence of sexual activity will probably be diluted from the water by now."

"She's been here for about six hours and has no I.D.," Danny pointed out, eyes narrowing. "You alright?"

The older man nodded. "I'll be fine. Let's get her back to the lab. As of right now, she's a Jane Doe."

---

Lindsay shuffled through some papers as she sat in her shared office with Danny. They had been dating for three years, revealing their relationship to their co-workers after everyone had settled into the new office. All equipment and personal items had been lost in the explosion, and the city had given money towards purchasing new gear for the crime lab.

She was lost in thought when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Instinctively knowing who it was, she decided to play along. A familiar voice whispered gently in her ear.

"Guess who."

The young woman stifled a chuckle and shrugged her shoulders. "If I get it right, do I get a prize?"

She felt a nibble on her earlobe. "I think we can make those arrangements."

Lindsay shuddered as she felt goosebumps on her arms. He always had that effect on her. "Could it be my cowboy?"

The hands removed themselves, and Lindsay swiveled around with a big grin on her pretty features. "Well, look at that. I was right. So what did I win?"

Danny chuckled softly. "A night with the one and only Danny Messer."

She rose and gave him a kiss, tracing her finger along his jawline. "Really? I wonder, then, who I've been with all these years."

Danny tapped her nose lightly. "Watch yourself, Montana. You're getting' awfully cheeky there."

She smiled and changed the topic. "So how is Mac? I heard where the body was found."

His cobalt eyes suddenly became grey. "Not well. I mean, he said he was fine an' all, but I know it bothered him, being so close to where his wife died."

"I can't imagine how he must have felt," Lindsay's voice radiated concern for her boss. Danny flashed a half-smile; he loved her compassion for friends and family. It was one of the many reasons why she was so special to him.

"I'm heading down to the morgue now to hear Sid's results. I'll see you later, k?" He placed a loving, lingering kiss on her lips, wrapping his around her waist as her own limbs snaked over his neck.

She called after him as he left the office, a teasing note playing on her voice. "I'll be waiting for that prize, Messer."

---

"Mac was right. If she was raped, the water washed everything away."

Danny looked at the dead woman. She was young and pretty enough. "Anything else to report?"

Sid shrugged apologetically. "Sadly, I have no evidence that suggests she was dead when she hit the water, but she was unconscious. The killer showed no mercy. No name yet, but the medial clavicle isn't quite fused yet. Suggests she's a young adult, maybe 18 or 19. However, I did manage to find some blood underneath her fingernails. Whomever did this might have some scratches."

He lifted her hand for Danny to examine under the nail bed. "I sent it down to trace. Hopefully that will give you a lead on a suspect."

"Hopefully."

---

Mac rested in his office, rubbing his temples thoughtfully. He had only visited Ground Zero on the anniversaries, but other than that he wasn't too fond of entering the desolate land. Evil and death loomed in its surroundings.

He closed his eyes and couldn't help but think if the woman was dumped there on purpose. Granted she wasn't actually at the site, but she was near. They had found plenty of bodies in the river, but none were as close to Ground Zero as her. He did not even consider taking himself off the case; he was already emotionally attached due to her location.

Mac was never one to believe in coincidences, but even he could not deny the shudder that ran through him.

Something was wrong.


	3. Too Late

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"

Stella entered Mac's office, concern etched on her beautiful face. He smiled thinly and shrugged. "Not ready to go home yet."

She leaned against the desk, searching his eyes. "How are you holding up?"

He sighed heavily. "It never gets any easier. I loved Claire so much; she was my entire life. I guess I never really thought about all this until now. A dead body shows up near the site and suddenly, all the memories are flooding back."

Stella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. No words were issued as they stared at each other, lost in thought. Mac stood up and gave her a warm hug, tears threatening to fall from his usually stern eyes.

It was moments like these that he was glad to have Stella as a friend.

---

Danny plated the pasta and poured thick sauce over it, placing a sprig of parsley on top as an added touch. Smiling in the flickering candlelight, he gently put it down in front of Lindsay, who licked her lips in anticipation.

"This looks delicious, Danny. Thanks."

He winked as he sat down across from her. "Only the best for my Montana."

She grasped her wine glass and held it up, never breaking eye contact with him. "I propose a toast."

He mimicked her movement. "A toast to this, to the wonderful life I have with you, Montana. A toast to our friends and co-workers who keep us in line everyday."

A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Maybe you, but certainly not me."

He blinked in mock surprise, but before he could retort she added another item to the list.

"A toast to Aiden Burn."

For a moment his eyes became cloudy, and Lindsay cursed inwardly at her foolishness. _Nice, Linds. Way to get him upset._

"To Aiden."

---

"I'm sorry."

Lindsay's apology was sincere as they cleaned the dishes from supper. Danny shifted his ever-piercing gaze to her as he remained hunched over the sink.

"No worries, Montana."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I didn't mean to bring her back up. I just thought, maybe-"

He turned around and clasped her shoulders, a loving smile dancing on his lips. "Lindsay," she tensed up for a slight second; he rarely used her given name. "It's alright. I know what your true intent was; you were only toasting her memory. I admire that. Everything is fine, okay?"

Lindsay visibly relaxed. "Okay."

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you, Montana."

"Same here, cowboy."

---

He watched the young woman fiddle with her keys before locating the correct one and sliding it into the lock. He had stalked her for a few days now, taking note of her every movement. She was a beautiful girl - he guessed she was about twenty years of age - and lived alone, although he would occasionally see a boy enter the premises. By the way they looked at each other, he knew they were a couple. He went along his business in the adjacent apartment, surveying with keen eyes as she came and went with her daily routines. She did not even suspect anything wrong with the seemingly friendly worker across the way.

Night had fallen over the city, and Katie Blench was deep in slumber. She had gone to bed a bit earlier as usual due to a long day and an early rise the next morning. Too late she heard the floor creak slightly. Too late she felt the hand slap down over her mouth, awaking her instantly and muffling her terrifying screams.

He flattened her hair with his palm, speaking in a calm but sinister voice. "Don't fret, my beauty, I won't hurt you. Jus' come with me now."

A swift punch to the head, and Katie was moaning as her body swam into unconsciousness. The intruder picked her up in his arms, and like a silent shadow he was gone, leaving behind an empty and forgotten apartment.

---

New York had settled in for another sleep, with an eternal bundle of stars watching with careful eyes. It was a magnificent scene; countless white orbs dotted the velvet sky, covering the world in a blanket of comfort and safety. Young ones were sleeping peacefully in their beds, wondrous dreams dancing through the corridors of their minds. It was a mystery as to what the next day would bring: happiness, sorrow, joy, frustration.

In the midst of all this peacefulness, no one knew that murder lurked over the horizon.


	4. Stay Here

Danny and Stella surveyed the room with grim faces. Drops of blood dotted the white sheets, which were thrown all over the bed and surrounding floor. There were no signs of forced entry, and everything else in the apartment seemed undisturbed.

Stella cast a blue light over the sheets. "Nothing except some dried blood."

"So the killer got in, kidnapped her when she was sleeping, and then took off," Danny's face suddenly lit up like a child receiving a gift. "Hello, what's this?" Stella watched in slight amusement as he opened the victim's wallet and took out her I.D.

"Katie Blench. Student at Chelsea University."

Silence followed his readings. The pair worked quickly around the small apartment, collecting evidence here and dusting objects there. Danny was bent over, examining the floor near the edge of the bed, when he halted and drew in a sharp breath. "Stella, you might want to see this."

He picked something up off the wood finishing, holding it outward so Stella could see. Her sullen voice echoed through the empty apartment.

"A red paint chip."

---

Lindsay was reading over the DNA results just as Mac sauntered into the lab. The young woman offered him a brief smile before handing him the paper.

"Blood found on the bedsheets belonged to Katie Blench, our victim," Mac reflected the print.

"Did Danny and Stella find anything else?"

"A few chips of red paint on the floor. The door wasn't forced open; the killer must have had a spare key to her apartment."

"Makes sense they would wait until night to kidnap her. That's when you're in your most vulnerable state." Lindsay could not hide back a shudder, even at her own words.

Mac patted her shoulder, a fatherly look crossing his creased face. "We'll catch this guy, Linds. Besides, you have Danny to protect you."

---

Flack and Hawkes spent the remainder of the morning interviewing the residents of the apartment, asking for any information on the victim, Katie Blench. Most people provided only small sound bites, but the odd few were a bit more cooperative.

"I know of Katie, yeah," a tall, lanky female leaned against her doorframe, casting a swift eye over Flack. "Granted I didn't personally know her, but I've seen her around."

"Any reason why you think someone might want to hurt her?" Hawkes inquired.

The woman shrugged carelessly. "Not really. She seemed nice enough. There was this guy across her apartment, though. Seemed a little sketchy. He was finishing a paint job for the man who lives there."

Flack was starting to get annoyed with her roving eyes. "You have a name for us?"

She snorted in disgust. "What do I look like, a stalker?"

Flack smirked and handed her his card. "If you remember anything else."

The woman returned the smirk, stepped back into her apartment, and threw the door shut.

---

Surprise washed over Mac's face as he looked up at the sound of a knock in his office. "Reed?"

The young man smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

Mac immediately rose from his seat. "Is everything alright? Something wrong?"

Reed slung his backpack off his shoulder, admiring the room for a moment. Nature had taken its course, and he had grown into a handsome 21-year-old. "The girl who was kidnapped, Katie Blench? She's my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Reed. I promise I will find whomever took her." Mac felt sympathetic towards his step-son, although he was secretly glad to see him. They had barely spoken since the incident at Queens, and Mac was willing to give him the space he needed.

Reed sat down on the couch, a distant look in his gaze. "I was with her the night she was taken. We were at the park and I walked her home, but I stayed outside and watched her go in," he shook his head at his previous actions. "I should have gone with her, Mac. I should have gone up to her apartment."

"Did you notice anything unusual when you picked her up?" Mac tried to keep the questions light; he knew things were difficult enough for the young fellow.

"There was this man who would hang out there sometimes. I don't know his name, but he had short bleach-blonde hair and was somewhat hefty. I think he was painting the apartment across from her because he wore a painter's outfit."

Mac felt his heart drop, but he held his voice. He had been made aware of the information Flack and Hawkes had gathered from the building, and suddenly everything was starting to add up.

Before Reed could continue, Mac's phone rang its familiar tune. Nodding apologetically at his step-son, he snatched it off his desk and flipped it open. "Mac Taylor."

He listened intently, brow furrowing with each passing second. Reed watched in silence. _Did they find her?_

"Okay, thanks." Mac closed his cell and stared hard at Reed. "You need to stay here."

The young man instinctively stood up. "Why, what's wrong?"

Mac whisked past him and opened his office door, calling to an officer nearby. "Mengiz, watch my step-son for me. I need to go somewhere."

Reed protested. "Is it Katie? Is she alright?"

Mac turned, eyes brimming with tears. "Stay here."

* * *

A/N: Anyone know who the killer is? Surprised to see Reed back? I wish he was in the show more; Kyle's a great actor. Ah well. Anyways thanks for reading and as always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. 


	5. Ground Zero

Nothing could have prepared Mac for what was taking place. He took one step and immediately felt dizzy. Danny, Lindsay and Flack were there with him, keeping a cautious eye on their boss. They were confused as to why he had come down, but they knew he was trying to keep a brave front. After all, he was a former Marine. Courage flowed in his veins.

The body of Katie Blench lay before them, limbs splayed out at crazy angles. Around them, the still-powerful stench loomed in the air, threatening to suffocate them. Though the surrounding buildings had been long patched, the feeling of where they stood sunk in quickly.

They were in the heart of Ground Zero.

---

Mac squatted down to inspect the body. His heart raced wildly but he forced himself to swallow his fear. This was no time to be caught up in the past.

"Taped across the mouth and wrists. Bruises are consistent with those we found on the first vic."

The team stood in silence. No one was particularly comfortable with being in the area, but unfortunately it was part of their job, so they took it with chins up, processing the scene as they would on any normal day.

Mac's mind strayed back to his small argument with Reed. No doubt the latter knew it was Katie, but the former was more concerned on the location. Reed was still at a fragile age; he had taken his mother's death extremely hard, as Mac had expected. Now he had another casualty on his shoulders.

Flack interviewed a worker as Danny and Lindsay examined the scene. She was shaking slightly, and Danny walked over and grasped her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't be scared, Montana. I'm here."

---

"You think I'm a kid?!"

Reed's irritation rose with each passing second. He had been informed on the finding, and was annoyed at the whole situation. His face became red as he glared daggers at Mac, anger taking full control.

The elder tried to calm his step-son. "Reed, listen to you. Don't you understand? I couldn't let you come with me. You lost your mother down there, and now you've lost Katie."

But there was no reasoning with the youth. He was so infuriated that he could barely sputter out coherent words. "I loved her!"

"You are letting your anger rule your heart. If you want, I can let you see her. I was only trying to protect you. I'll call a hotel and book you a room."

He reached out, but Reed took a step back, his eyes reflecting the pain they both felt. "Leave me alone."

---

Something was terribly wrong, and everyone knew it. The paint chips found in the victim's apartment, the very location of both bodies, descriptions from witnesses…a single name was standing out above the others. Though no one wanted it to be true, the past was creeping up on them from behind.

The suspect wasn't the only thing bothering them. Mac had become distant, with a faraway look in his eyes. News of his scuffle with Reed spread quickly in the lab, and no one dared question the NYPD officer what had taken place. They knew all too well what was going through his mind.

Mac slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration, memories swirling around his mind like a dark maelstrom. From the moment they were notified of the body in the river, he knew things were not well. He was always one to follow the evidence, but sometimes his gut told him otherwise.

All the signs were pointing to one person, and Mac felt raw fury boil his blood.

---

D.J. Pratt perched on a window in an old Brooklyn factory. Through certain connections and bribery, he had managed to be freed from prison, spending only four years behind bars. It was clear, however, that his mind had snapped sometime during his captivity. He was still an intelligent man, but his eye twitched manically and he constantly talked to himself, muttering things about revenge and how he wasn't going to just disappear from the scene. His inmates had kept their distance; though they were brutes themselves, none were willing to get in the path of a madman. Who knew what thoughts lurked in their minds?

Pratt was pleased with himself. He had successfully stalked and murdered two young girls, dumping their bodies in strategic places. He knew Mac Taylor would be involved in the case, both physically and emotionally. He had done some research on the well-respected NYPD officer, finding useful information on his history that he could use to his advantage.

He had already won the first battle by killing Aiden Burn, a former member of the department. He snarled at the image of her impressive sway and confident tone. She had ruined his life; he had taken hers. But that wasn't enough for the power-hungry Pratt. No, he wanted more. Taylor had locked him away, and Pratt wasn't about to forget his face. By leaving the bodies near and at Ground Zero, he knew he was striking close to home.

His insatiable appetite had swiftly returned, and it left him with another plan.

---

"I can't believe he's back."

Danny rested on his apartment couch, Lindsay sitting beside him and rubbing his back. She knew the sensitive case was starting to take a toll on him.

"We'll catch him, Danny. I know we will."

He looked up at her, eyes moist with tears of rage. "That bastard murdered Aiden, and now he's gone out an' killed two other innocent girls, one of which happened to be Reed's girlfriend. Son of a bitch!"

His tone has risen, causing Lindsay to shift back cautiously. Realizing his threatening demeanour, Danny cursed inwardly and touched her leg soothingly.

"Montana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that I'm so infuriated about all this. Pratt should still be in jail."

Lindsay sighed heavily. "Listen, I know how much Aiden meant to you. She was your friend," she lifted his chin with a gentle hand so they were eye-to-eye. "You know how you can honor her memory? By catching Pratt and locking him away for good."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Montana. Pratt is messin' with our brains. What if he comes after us next? What if…"

"I'm a big girl, Danny. I can take care of myself." She could tell he was worried for her safety.

"Montana, Pratt is targeting us. We were all responsible for locking him away. Now he's out an' lookin' for revenge."

Lindsay's temper increased slightly. She admired Danny for showing concern, but she was an adult and knew how to hold her own. Everyone seemed to think of her as a skittish country girl, and she was tired of it.

"Danny," she kept her voice low. "Please don't worry about me. Thank you, but there's no need to. I'm very capable of watching my own back."

Danny, however, would not budge. His emotions were starting to run high. "I already lost Aiden, an' I nearly lost my brother. I cannot let anyone else go; I won't stand for it."

"You think I haven't seen death before?!" Lindsay surprised even herself at her annoyed tone. "I lost friends too, Danny, but I'm still here. I know you're upset, and I'm proud that you want to protect me, but I ask that you not worry."

"How can I not worry? You don't get it, Montana. Pratt is on the loose. He's an evil murderer. More so, he's after Mac. He's after _us_!"

Lindsay rose from her seat, nostrils flared. "You can't always protect me, Danny. Sooner or later you're going to have to let me walk on my own two feet."

Without another word she stormed off to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: He's back! Okay so maybe his jail time was a bit unrealistic, but for the sake of fiction it's four years (give or take). I also tried to make DL's argument as real as possible, so hopefully I accomplished that. But don't worry, they make up :) However, there is still more angst to come. Stay tuned! (thanks Phyx hehe) 


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: Thank you to those who have read and/or reviewed this story. As always comments are welcome and greatly appreciated.

* * *

Danny could hear her broken sobs through the wall, causing him to sigh heavily. The argument had hit them at full-force, and shock ran through both their bodies. He held his head in his hands, trying to make light of what had just occurred. He and Lindsay had never fought. Sure they had their little quarrels over the years, but nothing compared to this. He was merely watching out for her, and he couldn't help but smile at her independence. However, he was unable to shake the thought of Pratt possibly targeting her. He knew that Pratt's main focus was Mac, but the threat to the whole team was still prominent. 

Rearing up, he knew he had to make things right again between him and Lindsay. Padding softly to the closed door, he knocked gently and waited for her reply.

He was slightly surprised when she opened the door, sniffing through tears. "I'm sorry."

He stepped in and encased her in an apologetic embrace. "Me too."

She returned the hug gratefully. They stood there for a few minutes, allowing their nerves to calm before breaking and sitting down on the bed next to each other.

"It was foolish of me to yell at you. You're right; you can look after yourself."

Her chuckling mingled with her brilliant smile. "Well, it doesn't hurt to have a strong man such as you to protect me." She suddenly became serious, staring intently at him and rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"I realize that you only want what's best for me. I know this must be very difficult for you; Aiden's killer is out there, and you want nothing more than to put him away."

"To be honest, I want him to suffer the same fast as Aiden."

Lindsay was not surprised by his words. "I've felt the same way with past cases."

He lowered his eyes, afraid to meet her gaze. She placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently, breaking to lean her forehead against his.

"This is all part of a relationship, Danny. Couples argue, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. Though I am a bit glad this happened."

He was clearly confused. "Why?"

"Sometimes pain brings two hearts closer together."

---

Pratt's heart thundered against his chest as he ran. Chancing a glimpse behind him, he cursed as the two mysterious figures relentlessly followed, speaking in ghastly voices as they pointed at him and taunted.

"You will pay for your crimes, murderer!"

"There is no escaping the law!"

Pratt tried to drown out their threats, but it was no use. Whirling his head around, he skidded to a halt and immediately backed up. A woman stood before him, barring his way. Her eyes burned wildly as she pointed an accusing finger at him and spoke in a cold voice. Something was oddly familiar about her.

"Cowards die a thousand times, but a warrior dies only once."

The eerie message sent chills down Pratt's spine, and he suddenly found himself sinking into a corner. The three females surrounded him, silent as they stared into his very soul. Pratt attempted to bury himself, covering his head with his hands.

"Please, don't hurt me! Leave me alone! NO!!"

---

Screaming, Pratt sat bolt upright in bed, beads of perspiration lining his temple. After gaining control of his heavy breathing, he groaned loudly. This was the third nightmare he had had since killing the first girl, and each one was more frightening than the last. However, he was not one to give up so easily. Bravado hastily returning, he paced the room, saying his thoughts aloud.

"I will not live in fear of some ghostly woman. I know who you are!" He pumped a clenched fist towards the ceiling. "You're that bitch of a detective who stalked me! Who won that battle, eh? I did! I'm still here, an' you're dead! Haunt me all you want; you will not stop me or my revenge!"

Laughing manically, he lay back in bed, confident his message had been heard.

---

Danny gently pulled back a loose curl from Lindsay's face, watching her sleep peacefully. He had stayed awake and allowed her to drift off on her own, knowing she had an early shift the next morning. Her slim chest rose and fell with each breath, and her eyelids flickered slightly, an indication that she was dreaming. Danny pulled her closer to his body, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind. He felt terrible for initiating the argument; he had no intent to make her upset. He hated seeing Lindsay distraught; the very sight made his heart crumble. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

Burying his head into the crook of her neck, he closed his eyes and listened to her steady breathing. He could not – would not – lose her. Life would have no meaning if she were taken from him. Danny knew all too well how one's entire world could change in an instant. How one minute everything can be fine, and the next it's all torn apart. Lindsay was no stranger to the terrible feeling as well.

She was his fallen star; the sheer bliss of being around her was enough to set his spirit on fire. The gentle rhythm of her breathing lulled him into slumber, and th last thing he saw was the image of a beautiful young woman with dark brown curls and a soft smile.

---

Reed tossed and turned in his sleep as he visited the dusty citadel of dreams. Mac had stayed true to his word, and the young man was resting for the night in a hotel not far from the lab. Grey figures roamed the corridors of his mind as soft voices hung in the air. A sense of happiness, something he hadn't felt for a long time, washed over the young man, and he smiled brightly. He blinked and an image of an older woman stole across his vision. Tears immediately welled in his eyes; though he had never seen her, he instinctively knew it was his mother, Claire. She beamed proudly, her presence radiating strength and comfort. When she sang, her voice was like twin bells tolling softly over a great meadow.

_Sleep, my little one,  
__Let your dreams take way.  
__Fly o'er seas of blue,  
__An' soar through pastures of green.  
__The city slumbers under a watchful moon,  
__Jewels shine their honour upon ye.  
__Close your weary eyes, child,  
__Who knows what tomorrow will bring?  
__The air is sweet an' still,  
__Night has cast itself o'er the world.  
__Don't ye fret, my son,  
__I will protect you from strife.  
__Lay thy head down, babe,  
__Smell the flow'rs as they come into bloom,  
__Feel the fire's warmth lift your heart,  
__Peace you will find here._

The vision faded, and Reed fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Hostages

A/N: Get those thinking caps on everyone! I've got a riddle for you.

* * *

It had been a long day for Lindsay, having worked the morning shift, and she was grateful to be home. The night was hers alone, as Danny wouldn't be home until later. 

Flickering the lights, she took off her shoes and coat, content in spending the evening in bed watching a movie. Her hand was half-way to the hook when she froze. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow slither across the floor. Chiding herself for leaving her gun at work, she remained in place, hoping to catch another glimpse of the intruder.

Silence rendered in the apartment, and Lindsay strained her hearing. Swift as a flash, the figure was behind her, and she whirled around to face them. It was an adult male, slightly older than her, with bleach-blonde hair and riveting blue eyes. They shone evilly as she struggled within his grasp. Lindsay was strong, but her attacker was stronger.

"You're coming with me, young missy." He hissed in her face.

Lindsay snarled viciously, oblivious to the identity of the stranger. "Try an' get me then, scum!" She lashed out, and the opportunity presented itself for the intruder. His forehead connected with hers, and blackness engulfed her every sense. Picking up her limp body, Pratt stalked out of the apartment, happy that one half of his plan had been carried out.

---

Reed was glad to be back at his adoptive parents' home. The argument with Mac still haunted him, and he was not ready to face his step-father just yet. He needed to sort things out before he could move on. Despite his current feelings towards the elder, Reed wanted nothing more than to patch things up with him. He had already lost two loved ones; even though Mac was not his biological father, he was the only connection he had to Claire, the mother he never knew.

His parents out for the night, Reed lay casually on the couch, scrolling through channels to see what was on. Before he could even blink, a hand slapped over his mouth and he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. His eyelids fluttered shut, and his head lolled to one side. The intruder lifted him up and carried him out the front door into an awaiting van.

---

"Lindsay? I'm home."

Danny pushed the door open gently as to not wake her. He was shocked when the apartment was almost pitch black save for some moonlight that filtered through the windows. Lindsay usually kept on a light or two when Danny caught the late shift.

He sniffed the air and instinctively knew something was amiss. He flicked on the main light and allowed his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Peering around the room, he caught sight of a note resting on the front table. Danny swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he read the mysterious piece of paper.

_You cannot run forever, Detective. Nothing will stop me in my revenge. I have her now. If you want her back, you'll have to get through me first._

Despite no signature, Danny knew who it was. The paper scrunched under the intensity of his clenched hand, and his blood thickened at the very thought of Lindsay being in the same room – breathing the same air – as the murderous Pratt.

"Son of a _bitch_!"

A ringing noise suddenly caught his attention. Thinking it was Lindsay, he snatched it up swiftly, struggling to control his heavy breathing.

"Montana? Are you alright? Where are you?"

His shoulders slumped with disappointment as Mac spoke. "Danny, it's me. We've got a problem."

"Damn right we've got a problem. Lindsay is gone."

"So is Reed."

"What?" Danny could hardly believe what he was hearing. _Pratt._

"His adoptive father just called. Said Reed didn't answer his cell. He found something interesting that was left behind, most likely from the perp."

Danny eyed the balled-up paper, which was now lying forgotten near his feet. "I've got a note here. It's Pratt."

"I know," Mac's voice sounded distant. "There was a note left at Reed's house as well. Come back to the lab. We've got to figure out what this means."

---

Lindsay groggily opened her eyes, moaning as pain returned full-fledged to her head. She tried moving her hands, but they – along with her ankles - were shackled cruelly. The damp air of wherever she was stung her nostrils. Someone shifted beside her, and she gazed down at the form of Reed, who was starting to come around.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Reed groaned as he sat up. Like Lindsay, he was bound by chains. "Yeah, but I have a splitting headache. Who are you?"

"Detective Lindsay Monroe."

"Reed Garrett."

Lindsay was taken aback. "You're Mac's step-son."

"That's me."

"Listen. I know you don't know me, but I'll help you get out of here. I promise."

Reed smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks."

It quickly faded as Lindsay was struck down by the butt of a gun. A short, burly male stood over her, smirking at the sight of blood flowing from the fresh wound. "No talkin'! Either of you move so much as a muscle, I'll kill you both."

The man doubled over and wrenched, peering up into the wicked eyes of Pratt, who had materialised from nowhere. Reed and Lindsay stared in horror as he kicked the strange man, yelling in a harsh voice.

"Idiot! You kill her, an' I'll slit your throat. They're my hostages, to do with as I please."

He ignored the beaten man and focused his piercing gaze on the two captives, smiling thinly. "Listen very carefully, you two. You're already in enough danger, so don't be stupid and start back-talking to me. You don't want to see me angry. Obey me and I might let you live."

Whirling around, he slithered off, chucking manically. Lindsay glared daggers at the man who had hit her. She was too furious to speak, but her eyes said it all. The coward scurried up off the floor and ran off, terrified to meet the burning glare of the young woman.

---

Door sealed tight, the detectives huddled in Mac's quarters, scratching their heads at the puzzling riddle. Mac recited it again, still trying to make sense of what it meant.  
_  
My first is in water and also in war,  
My second in ambush, battle and soar.  
My third and fourth are in present and preach,  
Five of line three, and at the start of reach.  
My last make up but a single word,  
Eight, fifteen, twenty-one, nineteen, five. _

Mac's eyes became hard. "No one is leaving here until we answer this. Lindsay and Reed are in serious trouble; this riddle may be the only clue that leads us to their whereabouts…and D.J. Pratt."

* * *

A/N: Do you know the answer? The riddle belongs to Mr. Brian Jacques, author of the Redwall series. The words are mine, the idea is his. Maybe it is a bit OOC for Pratt, but I thought it would be really interesting to have this in here. 


	8. The Final Conflict

A/N: So how did everyone do on the riddle? If you didn't get it, don't worry because the answer is revealed in this chapter. The poem titled 'Home' is dedicated to my fellow shipper buddy Auda, because I know she likes this poem :)

* * *

The velvet sky was dotted with countless white orbs that shimmered in the moonlight, which pooled through the clouds and onto the sleeping city. Inside the warehouse, all was quiet as the hostages could no longer keep their eyes open. Pratt let them sleep willingly; it gave him time to think of his own plans. 

Reed barely moved as he slumbered, but Lindsay's mind would not let her rest. She moaned as her eyeballs thrashed around in their sockets. But it was no nightmare; she was in the midst of a wondrous and peaceful dream, despite the circumstances.

She stood at the edge of a vast wheatfield, the hot Montana sun burning down like a golden gem. A smile wandered across her lips; she missed her homestate dearly but had found a new life in New York. A woman's voice, soft and gentle, mingled with the light breeze, and Lindsay felt an air of security surround her.

_As the flow'rs bloom in the garden,  
__Think of me on my travels,  
__Then look to the west and know,  
_'_Tis I who'll be thinking of you.  
__Home, home, I will come home,  
__After these long seasons of wand'ring.  
__Home, home, no more to roam.  
__To rest by a roaring fire.  
__Watch for me entering the path,__**  
**__Keep the door open as always,__**  
**__You will see me o'er the hill,__**  
**__Returning to you once again.__**  
**__Whatever the season, whatever the day,__**  
**__I will wander back to this place.__**  
**__Home, home, I will come home,__**  
**__After these long seasons of wand'ring,__**  
**__Home, home, no more to roam,__**  
**__To rest with the ones I love best._

---

_My first is in water and also in war,  
__My second in ambush, battle and soar.  
__My third and fourth are in present and preach,  
__Five of line three, and at the start of reach.  
__My last make up but a single word,  
__Eight, fifteen, twenty-one, nineteen, five. _

The team was stumped; Pratt had their hands tied. However, Mac was not willing to let him win. Disregarding the time, they sat around his desk and started to figure out the mysterious riddle. Every single person knew it was only a matter of time before sometime terrible happened to Lindsay and Reed.

"Alright," Mac instructed. "We'll take this one line at a time. Any ideas you have, throw it out there. We need everyone working together on this one."

Stella re-read the first line. "_My first is in water and also in war_. Let's do process of elimination. In both these words, the only prominent letters are _w_, _a_, and _r_. We know that the last five letters make up a word, so we'll deal with that later."

Hawkes nodded in agreement. "It can't be _a_, since the next line indicates that."

Danny scratched his head. Solving riddles was never his strong point. "I'm complete lost here, guys. We're going back and forth between verses."

Stella smiled faintly despite the situation. "Okay, the second line is _a_, since it's the only letter in all three words," She snatched a piece of paper from the recycling and started writing. "So _a_ is the second line. Let's go back to the first. It obviously isn't _a_, and it doesn't make much sense to be _r_. Plus, it says _my first_. So the only assumption would be _w_, since it's the first letter in both words."

She scribbled the two letters on the paper. "Alright, we've got _w_ and _a_. Let's move to the third line."

Flack studied the riddle carefully. "The next two are related. _Five of line three_. What does that mean?"

Mac spoke up. "It could be either letters or words. The former would be _i_; the latter would be _are_."

"Which," Stella pointed out. "Is pronounced like the letter. _At the start of reach_. The first two letters are _r_ and _e_. Same with _present_ and _preach_."

Danny snapped his fingers as realization dawned on him. "Put all four together and you've got _ware_."

A change of demeanour enveloped the room. Mac nodded to his colleagues, impressed with their skills. "Well done. We've solved half the puzzle. Now for the next part: _My last make up but a single word. Eight, fifteen, twenty-one, nineteen, five_."

A few moments passed, each person deep in their own thoughts. Danny cleared his mind of Lindsay and stared hard at the riddle. His eyes immediately lit up.

"_But a single word_…boom!" He wrote something down on the paper. The others leaned in curiously.

"_House_?" Mac inquired.

"There are five numbers given in the last line," Danny explained patiently. "Clearly it's five letters, so you just match the number with the corresponding letter." Again he drew on the paper and held up it for all to see:

_Eight: H  
__Fifteen: O  
__Twenty-one: U  
__Nineteen: S  
__Five: E _

Mac jumped up from his seat. "_Warehouse_!"

Any sense of accomplishment was washed away when Flack spoke up. "That's great and all, but specifically what warehouse? This is a large city; there are lots of them here."

As the team murmured amongst themselves, Danny's senses started to swim. He blinked and an image of a large familiar-looking building stole across his vision. His left hand immediately began to ache, and the realization hit him like a thunderbolt: Pratt was hiding out at the warehouse where he had been held hostage all those years ago.

His co-workers were still talking as he came back to reality, and he spoke unknowingly. "The Paradox Iron warehouse."

They all turned and stared at him quizzically. "What?" Mac asked what was all on their minds.

Danny's illusion had only lasted a second, but it was burned in his memory like a red-hot iron. "The warehouse where we busted that Irish gang for all the coke. Pratt's taking up post there."

Mac sprang into action. Grabbing his walkie-talkie, he barked out orders with an intense voice. When he was finished, he nodded to his team, eyes hard as flint.

"The sun is almost up; we can catch Pratt off guard. Get your weapons and bulletproof vests; we're taking extreme measures with this one. We move now."

---

Dawn broke over the horizon, and like a honey-dipped scone the sun rose in golden splendour, taking its place in the eternal sky. Pratt nudged his crony, smiling wickedly as he noticed the captives starting to stir.

"Go an' make them wriggle. The time has come."

The stocky man flashed an evil grin as he scurried up off the floor. Grabbing a bottle of water, he pulled Lindsay's head back, opened her mouth, and poured the liquid in. Lindsay instinctively swallowed the life-giving water, but she managed to reserve a gulp and spit it into the man's eyes. He stumbled back, sputtering as he clawed at his face. "Tough, eh? We'll see jus' how tough you really are once I'm through with you."

He made as if to strike Lindsay, but Reed, who had witnessed the entire thing, dove in front of his companion. The brute's hand froze in mid-air, all colour drained from his face as he stared into the wild eyes of the youngster.

Reed's voice dripped with hate. "You take my life before you take hers."

The man's arm faltered, and he slithered off to the side, leaving Reed to tend to Lindsay. Sometimes he was not sure whom he feared the most: Pratt, or the two hostages.

---

Danny's own hands shook nervously as his colleagues drove to the warehouse. He felt sick to his stomach, and sweat beaded his forehead. He had never been so scared in his life: Lindsay was in grave danger. He focused every fibre of his being on rescuing her; he was willing to give his life for her safety. His mind ventured back to the night of their argument, where he had whispered a vow to her as she slept.

"_I promise that I will take greater care protecting your life than I will my own."_

Danny swore to always live by those words.

---

Posts were set around the perimeter of the warehouse. Two snipers were ordered on the roof overlooking the front, and the entire area was surrounded by police cars. Mac was taking no risks; he had to take Pratt down, and fast before the situation got out of hand.

His cell phone vibrated, and in one swift motion the device was at his ear. "Pratt."

"Detective," the voice on the other line hissed. "We meet again."

"There's no escape this time. We have the building surrounded. Come out with the two hostages and we'll work out a deal."

To his surprise, the enemy agreed. "Remember Taylor, no games now. One pull of the trigger; that's all it takes to blow their heads off."

Without another word he ended the call.

---

Pratt stood over the captives, voice deceptively friendly. "Your freedom awaits you beyond those doors. If you follow my orders, I'll let you go. But one false move, one little trick, and both of you die by my hand."

He hunched down beside Reed, who didn't budge an inch. "Reed Garrett, the brat step-son of Detective Mac Taylor, the most well-respected NYPD officer. I've waited a long time for this. Your step-father ruined my life. My first half of revenge was a success, but now I must fully carry it out. The worst thing for a parent to go through is to see their child in danger."

Reaching out, he grabbed Reed by the arm and hoisted him up. "Ricardo, grab the girl. The boy is mine."

Ricardo held back his fear as he pulled Lindsay up by her hair. He was terrified of the fierce young woman, but he dared not let it show in front of Pratt. Lindsay, however, did not struggle; she merely allowed the man to drag her out, knowing it would do her no good now. But she would not go down without a parting shot.

"You worthless barrel of lard. I'd kill you in an instant if I wasn't bound up. Remember that!"

---

Officers tightened their grips on their weapons, eyes narrowing as Pratt appeared from the warehouse. Mac's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the muscular arm wrapped around Reed's neck and the knife at his quivering throat. Lindsay was in a similar predicament, and Danny felt his blood boil with raw fury. He forced himself to remain still, ignoring screaming thoughts to rush in and save her.

"Step forward Taylor!" Pratt yelled into the morning mist. "Let us see each other."

Mac did as he was bid, grasping his gun in both hands, eyes boring into the other man. "Let them go, Pratt. What have they done to you?"

"You ruined my life, Taylor. You destroyed everything. You and that former detective of yours, Aiden Burn. Both of you took it all away from me. Now I shall take it away from you."

Mac knew Pratt was not in his senses, so he spoke in a calm voice. "You raped two woman, killed another two, and murdered an officer. No one destroyed anything; you did it to yourself."

"Shut up!" Pratt snarled, edging the blade closer to Reed's throat. "Don't you dare throw lies at me, Taylor. Look carefully; your step-son and fellow detective are almost at their graves. Push just a bit harder and I'll kill them and myself. Then you will live your life in guilt and pain. I already succeeded in bringing you grief, but this…there is nothing worse than seeing your child die before your every eyes."

Mac kept Pratt talking, knowing that Flack was directing the two snipers situated on the rooftop. A tiny earpiece allowed him to zone in on their communications. "You let the hostage go, and we can work something out. Just release them nice and slow."

"Don't play me for a fool, Taylor!" Pratt snarled viciously, temper nearing the top of the meter. He pressed lightly on Reed's delicate throat skin, and a drop of blood glimmered in the sunlight.

Beside them, Lindsay remained still with Ricardo. Danny's eyes filled with anger as the man kissed Lindsay on the cheek, snickering evilly as his own blade toyed near her exposed throat. She shivered in disgust, and Danny could only watch in helplessness. _Don't worry Montana, I won't let you die._

"I did my research," Pratt's voice brought him back to reality. "I know all about you, Mac Taylor. I know your wife died in the terrorist attacks, so I dumped those two worthless women there to teach you a lesson: sometimes the past just won't disappear. You can run from it all you want, but sooner or later it will catch up to you."

"You're right Pratt. The past won't always vanish from sight. You have done yourself no good by holding two captives and eluding police. Your own history did its damage; it destroyed your mind."

"Enough of this madness!" Pratt cruelly jerked Reed's head back. "It ends here. Watch your step-son suffer, Taylor, and tell me how it feels to stare death in the face. Ricardo, kill her!"

Both men shifted back slightly, and Mac heard Flack's voice scream through the piece. Before anyone could even blink, two shots rang out in the morning air, and four bodies crumbled to the ground.


	9. Each Other

A/N: Okay so apparently I'm "evil and cruel" for leaving a cliffhanger like that :) what can I say? I'm dark and twisty; must get it from Aliff. Anyways, this is the last chapter (somehow I can't believe it's really finished). A BIG thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys make my day :) Enjoy!

* * *

Danny pushed himself through the melee of officers and practically flew to Lindsay's side. She was lying next to Ricardo, who was obviously dead, and sobbing uncontrollably. Danny cradled her in his arms, gently swaying back and forth in an effort to calm her. 

"It's alright Montana, I'm here. I've got you."

An unknown rage overpowered Lindsay's spirit, and before Danny could stop her she lunged and started throttling the man who had held her hostage. Her hands quickly became blue as she dug her nails into his skin, screaming incoherent words at the dead brute.

"Lindsay, let go! He's dead!"

Upon hearing her given name, Lindsay's eyes became unclouded and she allowed Danny to pick her up off the ground. The terrible ordeal had left her shaking violently, and her hands trembled as they touched Danny's face.

"Danny?" she muttered. He smiled faintly and shifted to support her weight.

"I'm here baby. I won't let you go."

---

"Reed!"

Mac stormed over to the fallen bodies. Pratt was on top of Reed, and the elder shoved him off unceremoniously. Battered but alive, Reed managed to sit up, still gasping for breath from the weight of Pratt's body on his chest.

"You alright, son?"

Reed winced. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

With a bit of assistance, the young man made his way to an awaiting ambulance, where he was treated for his injuries. Mac remained where he stood, gazing down in disdain at the widened eyes of Pratt, who saw nothing as he stared up at the morning sky, a bullet in the back of his skull. Once everything was cleared out and the two hostages were checked over, Mac gave one final order.

"Bring the two bodies back to the lab. We'll analyze them and then lock them away in the morgue where they belong," He peered around their surroundings with a hint of distaste in his expression. "This dreadful place brings nothing but horrid memories to our hearts. We must leave and never return."

---

Lindsay was slightly more battered that Reed, and because of this she was ordered to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the day. She had grown stronger in the few hours she had been there, but she was clearly not keen on having to sit in a bed for a long period of time. Danny, thankfully, was there to calm her down.

"Montana, you're hurt and not well. Jus' rest here for the day, an' maybe tonight we'll go home."

Lindsay, however, was too stubborn to admit anything. "I'm fine. What's the difference between me staying here and going back home?"

Danny chuckled admiringly. He was somewhat surprised at the swift recovery she had made. "That's the fierce girl I fell in love with. The difference, however, is that here you have professional medical attention. What good will come if you lay at home?"

Despite her situation, Lindsay's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'd have Doctor Messer to take care of me. He's better than any nurse."

"As tempting as that is, I think you best stay here. Mac gave me the day off, and I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm stayin' right here beside your bed an' not budgin' until you are well enough to leave."

She smiled in the pooling sunlight. "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man as yourself?"

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "By possessing such a strong and kind spirit, an' putting up with my crap."

She returned the gesture lovingly. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

---

In the days following the terrifying ordeal, the tension between Reed and Mac seemed to dwindle drastically. The two men spent the evenings eating dinner and catching up on old times. Reed often asked questions about his deceased mother, and Mac would answer them honestly.

Both had done a lot of thinking, and both saw their mistakes in the relationship. They knew that they had to do this for Claire, because she would have wanted that. So, as the days passed by, they mended the holes and decided to start on a new path, for them and for Claire.

Lindsay was welcomed back to the lab with open arms. Reed had told everyone about her heroics during their captivity, and despite her previous thoughts, no one was surprised that she had defended both the young man and herself. The simple girl from Montana had long-ago established herself as a force to be reckoned with.

---

It was a cool summer day with a light breeze that whistled through the treetops of the cemetery. Mac and his team, including Reed, stood in front of Aiden's grave, bowing their heads in remembrance of their slain friend and former co-worker. Each person laid an individual flower upon the tombstone before touching it solemnly. Mac was the first to break the silence.

"Aiden gave her life so Pratt would be off the streets. Now we have returned the favour twofold, and thus she can rest in peace. Lindsay, sing us that song we all love."

The young woman took a deep breath and recited a gentle farewell tune that her mother had taught her when she was young.

_Rest peacefully, my friend,  
_'_Neath these rolling pastures,  
__Thy spirit is free, a warrior star,  
__Burning for'er in yon eternal sky.  
__You have fought the good battle,  
__Now 'tis time to lay your weary head down,  
__Down on the fields o' green.  
__Thy heart is still, thy heart is pure,  
__A warrior's heart thy beats.  
__An' when the time comes,  
__For death to furls its wings around me,  
__We will reunite once again,  
__An' walk the rainbow of freedom._

After patting shoulders and offering hugs, the team said their last farewell to a fallen co-worker. In the end, only two remained at the grave.

---

Danny wrapped a comforting arm around Lindsay, whose clouding eyes remained fixated on the tombstone. He could tell her memory was flooding back to her, so he held his voice until she was ready to speak.

"Aiden sang to me in a dream that night. I was in a Montana wheatfield, and she sang to me. I never realized how much I missed home until that dream. She made me feel at peace and secure."

Danny smiled fondly at the mention of his former colleague. "You and Aiden aren't so different, Montana. She had a tough exterior, but on the inside she was like a big teddy bear, though she rarely showed it. I'm glad her song made you feel safe."

She turned so she was facing him. "Come on, we should head back. A cemetery isn't exactly the best place to be."

Sparkling sunlight shafted through the white clouds, pouring down onto the young couple as they took one last look at the final resting place of their friend and headed out of the solemn area. Both Danny and Lindsay knew it would be challenging road ahead, and that the obstacles would never end.

But in a world full of uncertainty, one thing was clear to them both: they would always have each other.

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
